


Shots

by galaxymir



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Shots, F/F, One Shot, Party, Tequila, Ymir's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymir/pseuds/galaxymir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir likes tequila.</p><p>Historia's a tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shots

 

I had been seeing her that whole night. Her blonde hair. Crystal blues. Rosy pink lips. She was unavoidable and I was sure that she knew that. Every person I talked to seemed to only know of her, saying that her name was Christa and that her boyfriend was a force to be reckoned with. I wasn’t going to let that specific comment fuck up my chances at trying to get to know her so I continued to scope the blonde out.

I kept my drink close by. Not only because the thought of being drugged by some sick pig crossed my mind but because I needed the quick swigs of the mixed alcohol to distract me from the burning gazes that she sent from across the room. I did get a glimpse at her beefcake of a boyfriend and wondered if she was actually dating the guy because he happened to be a softie under all that muscle or if she was with him because everyone thought they looked good together.

When I couldn’t take it anymore, thanks to the hole that was being seared into the side of my face, I finally met the girl’s fixed stare. I should’ve ignored it because I felt nothing but intimidation. Here I was, five ten, boyish build and boyish clothes, and a so-called “resting bitch face”, felt small under the onlooking eyes of petite Christa. It was like she knew everything about me even though I’m sure she didn’t notice me until the rambunctious college party. I nodded my head in acknowledgment but she of course upped me by one by biting her lip as her eyes slowly trailed down which meant that she was getting a good look at me. I tried to hold my composure, my teeth clenching and my hold on my red cup tightening. I wanted to look away but it was too late. I was now playing her game. 

I leaned back against the wall and took another sip from my cup, not snatching my eyes from hers. She casually ran a hand through hair but what made the action planned and intentional was that when she crossed a leg over the other, her skirt rose up a little, exposing the upper part of her creamy thigh, allowing my imagination to run wild. 

Another point for Christa. 

I tried to swallow with a dry mouth since I didn’t have any more of the frat mix to drink. She propped up her elbow on the armrest of the couch to rest her head in her hand and gave me a satisfied grin, showing how she obviously felt about the staring competition. 

I eventually tore my eyes away from hers only because I began to scan my surrounding area to find a place to sit my empty cup. I regretted doing this soon after I looked up again because Little Miss Christa was gone. And when I mean gone, I mean like no trace.

How was she going to toy with me and then leave?

I tried not to panic the best way I could and began to discreetly search for the blonde. There was no luck, no nothing. I was beginning to think that that was the last time I was ever going have some kind of interaction with her. Upset at the thought, I headed back over to the table to get another drink. The few sips that I took calmed me down a little but I was still desperate in trying to find the blonde in the crowded mass of people. I stood there for a while, my eyes darting from place to place and person to person still only to find no Christa. 

Was she just a figment of my imagination? Was she a fantasy of mine that suddenly came to life because of the poison in my system? 

My train of thought was soon halted when the booming, baritone voice of a football player came from the doorway of the kitchen.

“Hey! One of the cheerleaders is doing body shots!”

There was, of course, a small stampede of hormonal dudes and curious girls so I awaited the herd and went in myself just out of boredom. Everyone gathered around the island counter where a girl with humongous tits laid, showing off her flat stomach and belly piercing. People had their phones out to capture the moment while others made sure to not blink an eye and miss it all. As hot and exciting as this was, I wasn’t intrigued because Christa stayed on my mind. So I hovered in the corner of the room, tuning out all of the cheers and encouraging shouts. As much as I tried to drown out the voices and noise, I was still able to overhear a conversation that took place on the other side of the room.

“I wanna lay on the counter next.” 

“But don’t you think Reiner will be pissed?”

“To be honest, I don’t give a fuck because I know he’s always been the main one to initiate this kind of shit. So he’s he just gonna have to deal with it.”

“Well damn, Christa. Didn’t know you had that in ya.”

Hearing this, my eyes shot over to the source and to my surprise, and relief, stood Christa, looking probably as bored as I was. As if she felt my eyes, Christa turned to me. This time, she didn’t smile or anything. Instead, she put her attention back on the center of the commotion and then disappeared into the crowd soon after some nerd got to drink off of the tanned skin of the well-endowed girl. She disrupted chaos by stepping into the center of the cluster. The kiss that she pressed onto the lips of the human shot glass caused an uproar that eventually got even louder once she removed her top, exposing her stomach and her lacey black bra. I swallowed even harder at this. She shooed the other girl off of the counter and hopped up onto it and then grabbed the slice of lime from the bowl that was held out. She gave everyone an award winning smile as her hand found her hair again.

“Does anybody wanna have a go?”

“Christa,” her friend droned, picking up her discarded shirt from the linoleum tile.

Some nervous laughs and chatter filled the room as no one rushed to volunteer for the job. Probably because they knew of the dangerous consequences that would probably take place after the fact of sucking alcohol or anything off of someone else’s girl. 

I, of course, didn’t give a shit but even if I wanted to, I couldn’t because Christa made eye contact with me again, licking her lips slowly with a look of want in her eyes. I took this as my cue, nodding my head and forcing my new cup of frat mix into someone else’s hand. At that moment, I didn’t give a shit about what people were going to say or do when I began to part through the crowd. Christa grinned in delight and took a swallow from the bottle of liquor before scooting up onto the counter. 

When I was finally within her reach, her free hand took ahold of mine, our fingers lacing together.

“Hi, Ymir.” she cheesed and gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

To this day, I still don’t know how she knew my name but that just made her more perfect.

Christa then let go of my hand and situated herself across the granite. She ordered her friend, who was made known as Mina, to sprinkle the Morton salt onto the soft skin of her slim torso. I was in a lustful daze as this was happening. Her eyes stayed on mine, chest rising with every single laughing breath and her tongue repeatedly swiping across her top lip. I was definitely going to get to know her that night. 

I felt like it was only the two of us in the room. I didn’t care for the audience that loudly watched. I didn’t care for her friend that had a look of disapproval on her face. And I obviously and most definitely did not care for the possibility of her boyfriend strolling in and catching me in this hot act with his dear girlfriend. 

The tequila was poured into her cute belly button, dissolving some of the salt that surrounded and before she placed the lime into her mouth she said, smirking, “I want you to lick me clean.” 

I had to mentally take a step back. The suggestive context of that command made everything within my functioning system go batshit. I ended up taking an actual shot of tequila for the sake of bringing everything down a notch but all that did was warm me up. 

Students began to egg me on while Christa taunted me with her eyes. When I felt that I was ready, I shot the girl the a crooked grin before pushing my hair out of the way. I put a hand on her waist just because and leaned down, letting my tongue prod at her skin, getting a small taste of the salt. She jumped a little and giggled around the lime. Hearing the sound of her cute laugh boosted my confidence even more, causing me to graze my tongue around her belly button, avoiding the tequila, and up the trail of salt that led up to the gore of her bra. 

Christa shuddered under me and I could hear her muffled soft whimpers and sighs loud and clear. I slowly moved back down her body, stopping every few seconds to suck at the last of the salt before finally sipping at the alcohol that was residing in her belly button. I felt her hips buck and one of her hands go for my hair. My tongue swirled around in her navel a bit more until I stood up straight, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

The bedroom eyes that she was giving me made me feel even more feverish. She held the lime out with her teeth, beckoning me over with the come hither motion of her finger. I licked my lips and grinned before leaning back down to catch the lime. I was expecting the fresh lime in my mouth but all I got was her lime flavored lips. She kissed me, well more like made out with me, with her hands in my hair. I could finally hear the hoots and laughs of the people that I forgot were still watching. I pulled away when she sat up but before I straightened up, I huskily whispered into her ear.

“Meet me on the back porch before the party ends.”

-

I held her tightly by the waist, pressing kisses onto her bare back. We had gone on forever just doing what our bodies told us to do only to be exhausted and sweaty in the end. I found that Christa’s real name was Historia but she only let people that she really cared about call her that. I was one of those people.

She broke up with Reiner soon after the shot. Not because of me, but because she had found out that he had been in another relationship the whole time he was with her. 

Historia situated herself onto her back and turned to me with a smile on her face.

“I really like you, Ymir.”

“I like you too.” I smiled back.

When we had a big conversation, where the topic was just flying all over the place, I realized that she was just as interesting as I thought she would be. She made tears fall from my face when I laughed, she made me feel things that I never felt before and she made me think about things in a whole new perspective.

I really liked that about her which was why a week later, I asked her to be mine.

P.S. 

She said yes.

 


End file.
